


The Prettiest Flower I Ever Did See

by matchingtatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchingtatts/pseuds/matchingtatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns a flower shop and becomes infatuated with the young photographer that stumbles in one day.<br/>2.2k</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Flower I Ever Did See

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bit of writing so pls leave comments x

A slight cough that echoed from the near empty flower shop startled the blue eyed boy. His finger tips had been caught caressing the delicate petals of nearly every flower that was buried deep in rich soil and order based on colour and size. As the small figure straightened out from where he was bent over a pale pink orchid, he was met with the most captivating emerald eyes. Louis’ face was set as he scanned the taller gentleman who was dressed in skin tight jeans and a loose shirt, unbuttoned over half way to reveal his tanned chest and intricate tattoos. The man with emerald eyes stood tall, his body straight as he towered over the younger boy who had stumbled into his flower shop, a large camera resting in his almost too small hands. 

“Like what you see?” The gentleman that Louis had assumed was the shop owner spoke, his voice thick yet smooth, gliding amongst the flowers and matching their beauty. Louis’ eyes blinked rapidly, his voice being lost in the silence that surrounded them. As his lips started to move, no sound was emitted and the long haired man spoke once more. “In the flowers I mean, you, you seem very interested.”

His voice stumbled over each word, a complete contrast to the silk way that his words left his pink lips only moments before. Louis’ breathing had hitched when he first laid eyes on this man, but now it was shallow and steadily returning to a pace at which he could speak.

“To be honest, I have no idea what I’m doing. I just think the way the colour runs is beautiful.” His voice was barely a whisper and his accent had become hushed, only emphasising the final word as his eyes locked on the green ones before him. Within an instant, the gentleman before him was on his knees, the mess of the soil that coated the floor as a result of customers picking up the various flowers, staining his jeans but that didn’t deter the smile that broke out across his face. 

“Well that’s quite a story I have to explain why the colour runs. You see, um,” his smile stayed put as his head whipped round, staring up at the blue eyed boy. His dimples ran deep in the corners by his mouth as Louis’ eyes lit up at the tender tone of his voice.

“Uh, Louis, I’m Louis.” His words were quick as he joined the man on the floor, sitting fully with his legs crossed and his head poking close to the flower in front of him. His hair was soft across his face, the long strands overdue for a cut but had been prolonged because of the simple fact the Louis enjoyed having someone push his hair back for him. 

The gentleman smiled as he extended his arm, gracefully gripping Louis’ hand which was engulfed by the size of his. “Harry.” Louis took a minute to admire the way his hand fit with Harry’s, the difference in size of their palms allowed them to slip together perfectly, each curve fitting a crack of the others. The contrast in the paleness of their skin only showed the way that their fingers should entwine if they held hands for eternity.

“So um, the flower.” Harry cleared his voice, slowly pulling his hand away from Louis’, leaving them both with a feeling that could only be replaced with the contact of their skin again. Louis coughed behind his tiny palm, balled up into a fist as he tried hard to focus on the flower and the explanation that Harry was giving him but he became too distracted by Harry himself. He drank in the way that Harry’s lips moved, the words falling delicately from between the pink pillows. He sat and listened intently to the passion that arose from Harry’s thick accent and the way his fingers curved with each gesture. He saw the way that Harry’s face would soften as he touched the individual petals, handling them with such delicacy as though they would snap in half with the smallest amount of contact. 

And here they sat.

Every time Harry would finish talking about one flower; detailing its origin and why it looks like it does, Louis would urge for him to inform him of another, purely to hear his voice and watch his reaction as Louis would silently nod along, taking photographs at all angles possible to capture the different textures and lighting of a single flower. Every so often he would lie down flat, his head tilted to the side to photograph up underneath the flower, and occasionally, accidently (on purpose) capturing Harry within it. The two of them carried on until the sun started to set, causing the lighting Louis needed to disappear which prompted him to shut off his camera. 

“So Harry,” Louis was now leaning on the counter, Harry behind it as he popped open the register, filling in the books for the day. The rest of the shop was silent as the closed sign hung on the door but Harry had made an exception for the pretty, young photographer to stay and help him clear up. Harry hummed in reply, his left hand laying the money out in front of him whilst his right scribbled down the record.

“I was hoping, if it’s okay with you of course, but maybe if I could use your store as my portfolio?” Harry’s amble movements stopped and his head lifted, his long curls that were slowly losing their bounce swiftly moving across his eye. His hand came up to push it behind his ear as a smile that Louis had already grown to love was plastered across his face.

“It’d be an honour.” 

And with that Louis left the shop, flashing a smile that curved right up, causing his eyes to crinkle and a shine appear. He promised that he’d be there tomorrow, 11 o’clock sharp, and Harry returned his grace, pulling a smile that Louis knew he wouldn’t forget.

***

Harry’s head snapped up when the bell to his shop rung loudly on the clear November morning. His long legs carried him swiftly from the store cupboard which was lined with hundreds of packets of seeds to plant for those that wished to grow their own; and he was greeted with a surprise that only made his morning better.

It was 11am, and just as promised the bright eyed boy had pushed open the door, his stance slightly more burdened as his camera hung around his neck and his hands held a large white box. His back was pressed to the glass as he tried to elegantly turn around nearly dropping his cluttered attire; yet he felt a large palm pressed to the small of his back and he knew based on the faint mint scent that he caught yesterday that it was Harry’s hand that supported his weight. Louis almost didn’t want to move as he felt more comfort with one hand of a guy he had met less than 24 hours ago pressed to his back than he had felt in the embrace of those he’d spent years in relationships with.

“Careful there love.” Louis’ eyes flicked up, the shine evident as he caught Harry’s genuine smile, his balance regaining as Harry’s hand lightly trailed down his shirt before being removed altogether. “What have you got there?” His head nodded towards the large box and Louis found his voice. 

“Um, pastries.” He smiled almost embarrassed at the effort he had gone to for Harry. “I mean, the shoot will take a while, and I thought you may want some too, there’s a large variety, I- I dunno,” he shrugged quickly as he looked down, his vans scuffing the hardwood floor. He then felt the weight of the box lifted as it was raised out of his hands and into the large palms of Harry. 

“It’s very thoughtful Louis. Thank you.” Louis couldn’t help but smile, not only at the praise of Harry but at the way he had said his name. It sounded as though his name was meant to roll of the tongue of Harry. Louis followed Harry to the counter and the box of pastries lay open between them with Harry pointing his long finger to each one, quizzing Louis on the contents of them. As they stood and laughed, with Louis carefully biting into nearly all of the pastries until he found one he liked, Harry told jokes that he thought were hilarious when in fact Louis discovered he was known for his notoriously bad sense of humour. But Louis laughed all the same, enjoying the small smile that Harry reciprocated that others may not have picked up on but Louis was determined to notice every little thing possible about Harry. 

By midday, customers were flooding the shop keeping Harry occupied as he shuffled around, his boots skidding on the floor as he told people about the certain types of flowers, helping them pick them out for different events and celebrations. 

And as Harry did this, Louis sat and found the flowers for his portfolio. He would curl up on the floor; his legs tucked under himself as his camera would flash, focusing on the detailing of the petals. Usually Louis would be alone when he conducted his shoots, so having others around was an odd feeling but he soon got lost in the composition of his photos, sinking back into his natural habitat. 

As Louis would potter around for the next 2-3 hours, Harry would try and lose himself in his work, making the books and re-stocking, clearing away but it would be much harder when there was a soft haired boy that he had become so intrigued by during the last 24 hours. With Harry watching the way Louis seemed so comfortable when photographing, he lost himself in him instead. 

As they day would go on, not much conversation would be exchanged between the two, just Louis snapping multiple pictures and Harry busying himself with making bouquets, with looks every so often that would hold a certain level of care. But when Harry was so indulged in his work, making a perfect arrangement for a customer who had requested 3 large bouquets to surprise his wife on their 3 year anniversary, Louis had shifted his focus from the never-ending rows of flowers and had positioned his camera at Harry, catching a photograph of his head buried between roses and lilies, his large hands delicately cupping individual flowers as though they were everything to him. 

And as the flash went off, Louis smiled at the picture but was met with a red faced Harry, hiding in between the petals of the near hundred flowers that stood before him. 

“Louis, I’m sure the flowers will make a much better portfolio than me.” His head shook as his hand batted Louis away, causing him to lower his camera and walk slowly to where Harry was stood, engulfed by the flowers.

“That’s a lie. Even the prettiest flowers in the goddamn world aren’t as gorgeous as you.” This was the first time Louis’ voice had raised above a whisper and Harry thought what a wonderful voice he had. Louis’ accent became richer, and the passion of his mind shone through. And with his revelation of how he thought of Harry becoming clear, it bought a new found confidence to the taller man.

“You must be blind love; you’re in nearly all of these photos for a reason.” Louis’ voice was once again quiet, an almost embarrassed whisper taking over his persona once more. His cheeks flushed red, similar to the bouquet in front of him and his eyes shifted across the cut stems on the counter. 

And it was although Harry had read his mind, because he parted the flowers, pushing them to either side before leaning on the desk, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to elbows which pressed into the cool counter. And without another word Harry extended his arm, his palm gripping round Louis’ camera and taking it from him, placing it safely on the side before his arm returned to the side of Louis’ face, his thumb brushing almost untraceable across his cheek. 

And just then, Louis completed the reaction, leaning in further until his lips were pressed to Harry’s. It was as though everything else didn’t matter; didn’t exist. It was them in a little bubble, surrounded by flowers, half eaten pastries and near empty cups of tea. And the kiss lasted, their lips moving slowly but entirely as one as though they had been together for their whole life. 

When they both pulled away breathless, Harry’s face was flushed, his smile that Louis loved to see what printed wider than usual and Louis’ lips were pulled thick, slightly shiny from the kiss. 

“I’m glad you chose my shop as your base for your portfolio.”

“Being honest love, I only wanted you.”

And with that, Harry rejoined their lips, starting off what they didn’t expect when the light haired, blue eyed boy had walked into his shop the day before.


End file.
